1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus of providing sterile, charged batteries, and, more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for charging such batteries in a sterile field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem associated with the use of battery powered surgical instruments is the difficulty in providing fully charged sterile batteries. The batteries used to power the instruments must be sterilized prior to introduction into the sterile field. If the batteries are charged before being sterilized, they lose about twenty percent of the charge during the sterilization process. If the batteries are charged after being sterilized, the sterility is compromised by exposure to the battery charger. Manufacturers have not heretofore provided sterile chargers because exposing the chargers to the sterilization process damages them. Some manufacturers have offered a disposable drape that can be placed over the charger. The drape includes terminals so that power can be transferred through it.
The aerospace industry has developed a means of sealing the circuits of motors from exposure to the vacuums in which the motor must operate. The motors do not function in a vacuum. Motors used in undersea work have also been sealed to protect them from the detrimental effects of pressure and salt water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide fully charged batteries for use in a sterile field without the risk of contaminating the batteries after they have been sterilized. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sterile apparatus for charging the sterile batteries in the sterile field.